User blog:DerpyandDawn/Total Drama Pahkitew Island Redo - Episode 4: "Once You Change, So Does The Game"
Chris: Last time on Total Drama Pahkitew Island. Maskwak immediately heated up after Shawn's blindside, Sky finding herself disatisfied with what allies of her's remained. On Kinosewak, it was a huge strategic mess. With almost everyone rallying on Amy. Amy however, used her immunity idol. Sparing her for at least a few more days... what drama will happen next? On Total... Drama... PAHKITEW ISLAND! Camps Maskwak camp Sky: *relaxing in shelter* Sky: CONF It feel so good, to be able to do this y'know? Go a day without the worry of tribal... without the constant pressure... it just... feels nice. Y'know? This game is so stressful. But you keep on going and going... to find your dreams. What else is there? The adventure? Sure... but I have something to prove. I have something to earn... and I will go as far as I can to get that. Sky: *to Dave* So how are you doing? Dave: Terrible. :/ *sighs* Dave: CONF Sometimes you get out here and it's rough. You just want to go home. But I need to stay out here. Whether I like the people or not. Sky: Well if you want to talk you got me. :) Dave: CONF Sky is sweet. She's one of the only SANE people on our team... and somewhat sanitary... but anyway, I hope that we can somehow win the next four challenges. If that's even possible with *scoffs* LOSERnard on our team. Stephanie: *snoring loudly* -- Sugar: We so gawt dis! Ella: *nodding eagerly* Sugar: CONF I still don't FULLY trust Aella yet... but I have to stick with ha'. Can't trust Sky, Dave, OR that rotten scum... STEFANNY! Leonard: So who is the mere mortal we're targeting? I suggest DAVE! *spitting as her speaks* Ella: That's fine by me! Sugar: Stephanie! Ella: That's also fine by me! Ella: CONF I overall want to lay low for now. I made a rather big move in episode 2. It'd be a shame if I was booted for it. Sugar: Well we can just hope we win a challenge. Ella: Yeah, that'd be best. :) Leonard: With my wizard skills, it'll be EASY! Sugar: *moans* Yes it wall... *winks* Leonard: CONF All the girls are over me! Like usual! *smirks* they want dis wand! Kinosewak camp Max: CONF Amy is acting particularly more bitchy since the she-devil thinks SHE is in control! Blasphemy... BLASPHEMY I SAY! Once we lose again, she'll be wretched. Amy: Lalalalalala! *kicking shelter and throwing rice* Topher: *trying to fix hair* Amy seriously! I need to like, eat! I don't want to be too skinny! It'd totally ruin my look for when I go to audition for a part in a movie! Don't you know what that does to you?! Amy: Who cares, I'm going home next anyways! So I can do whatever I WANT! >:) Samey: *sniffling in the hammock beside Rodney* Rodney: What's wrong? Rodney: CONF Samey is a close ally of mine, and so was Jasmine. I feel so bad for Samey, she's really emotional about these sort of things... Samey: Amy has to ruin... everything for me... everything everything everything everything everything everything everything everything everything everything everything everything everything everything everything.... everything... EVERYTHING... Rodney: It's okay Samey... Samey: I'm not Samey... I'm Sammy... Sammy... not Samey! Rodney: Samey-- Agh, Sammy, what's wrong with you?! Samey: *storms off* Rodney: CONF Samey is such a sweet girl. And she's being used as a goat... I think she knows that. I feel really bad for her, but she has to get it together. Once you change, So does the game. Immunity challenge Chris: AND CONGRATULATIONS TO KINOSEWAK SCORING THEIR THIRD IMMUNITY CHALLENGE AFTER A SHORT COMING LAST EPISODE! Amy: Fuck. Topher: Is there a reward?!!!! Miss Prom Brat threw it away. Chris: Why do you guys lose so much rice? Scarlett: Lunatic humanoids that are vile disgusting should-not-be-living humans. Kinosewak: *looks to Scarlett weirdly* Scarlett: Oops. Maskwak: Ugh... Sky: We lost again?! Stephanie: *rages* Dave: UGH! Leonard: Yes! *pushes Dave into the ocean* The mortal shall be gone! Dave: *screams and throws fish at Sugar* AHHHH! Sugar: Yay we have dinner! Camps Kinosewak camp !~stuff~! Maskwak camp Sky: CONF I don't want to be mean, but why does her team keep sucking? It's seriously hilarious how they placed all of the terrible competitions players and a athlete on the same team... I'm used to carrying some team members... but not all of them! Ugh... *sighs* Dave: CONF I'm so tired of failing... over and over. Seriously! We lost... AGAIN?! And... it's all Leonard's fault. >:() Dave: Leonard. I don't care WHAT people tell me, your getting my vote. UNTIL you go home! You make us lose ALL of the challenges because you try to be some 'leader' of the tribe! Not only that, you treat everyone besides your ALLIES like SHIT! This game is already enough being sticky and dirty... it didn't need a PRICK like YOU! Leonard: LEAVE ME ALONE... YOU... YOU JERK! Ella: *gasps* Oh my... Leonard: I AM TIRED OF CONSTANTLY BEING VERBALLY ABUSED BY YOU! I TRY MY BEST EVERY CHALLENGE! Dave: WELL YOUR BEST IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH. YET YOU DON'T NOTICE IT AT FUCKING ALL! Leonard: I-I... *runs off* Sky: Dave... you should have just relaxed... come on. *grabs him and takes him to a private area* Let's cool down... -- Dave: I don't care! I can't deal with him anymore! Sky: Dave, he's NOT a threat. We can keep him then pick him off at the merge! Dave: Sky... I don't-- I just... ugh...! Sky: I know it's stressful Dave... But it's what we have to do for our alliance... Sugar: *approaches them* Hey y'all what's up? Sugar: CONF Aella and Leonard are still votin' Dave! It's sooo dumb! So I went to Sky and Dave to make em' vote for Stephanie. Sky: Oh nothing... Sugar: I know y'all are tight with ha' but seriously! She's the biggest threat in the game! (scene cuts to Stephanie snoring). --cut scene-- Stephanie: *eyes open suddenly and she looks around suspiciously* Stephanie: CONF SOMEONE SAID MY NAME. I heard it. I always hear wheneva' people say ma' name... --cut back to sugar/dave/sky scene-- Dave: Um... how... Sugar: She's fit, she'll be dragged being thought of a non-threat THEN she's gunna win the immunity whateva' challenges... and she'll be respected by tha' jury and stuff! Sky: I see... Sky: CONF I am pretty sure the merge is coming at least the next episode or so after this one. So even if Sugar DOES flip back, it's not THAT big of a risk. But then again... I don't know. Stephanie is MY goat. And I need to do what's best for ME. Sky: Well, I'm up for it. I guess... -- Ella: So Sugar, your okay with our Dave vote-out plan? Sugar: *nodding* Leonard: Okay, then we should be okay. I talked with Sky and Steph, They said it's best for the team! *spitting as he speaks* Sugar; Eeyup... Sugar: CONF So basically, me, Sky, and Dave have 3. Steph votes for me, that's 1. And then, 2 votes Dave. Gee willy, this is simple as pie! Tribal council Chris: Welcome back to tribal council Maskwak. Wish I could say that with more enthusiasm, but y'all seem pretty bummed out. How does it feel to be losing so much, Dave? Dave: It sucks. Really bad. But I doubt we're ever going to be able to get out the reason we are losing. Leonard: *rolls eyes* I just want to get out the reason our spirits are down... Chris: So, that's two clear targets there... Sugar which one of them do YOU agree with? Sugar: I agree with myself. I want the biggest threat and most annoyin'est gawn. A-S-A-P! Stephanie: And she's referrin' to ME...? Sugar: Dang straight I am buckaroo! Chris: Wow Stephanie. Right when you think your safe someone throws your name out. Stephanie: Yeah. And honestly I don't even know who to vote. Chris: Well I guess we should get to that then, shall we? Stephanie: *nods* Sugar: Yep, We SHOULD be. --VOTING CONFESSIONALS-- Sugar: *holds up 'Steph-unfunnie'* Sorry not sorry buckaroo. :) *puts it into the urn* Leonard: *holds up 'Dave'* Irrelevant, annoying, and loser. K Thanks. Bye. *puts into the urn* --VOTING CONFESSIONALS END-- Chris: If anyone has a immunity idol and would like to play it, please tell us now. Maskwak: *looks around* Chris: Okay. I'll tally the votes. Chris: Vote 1... Dave. Dave: *rolls eyes* Chris: Vote 2... Dave. Dave: Pfft... Chris: Vote 3... Stephanie. Stephanie: Likely I'll get any other votes. *rolls eyes* Leonard: *to Sugar* Why didn't you stick to the plan...? :/ Chris: Vote 4... Stephanie. Stephanie: What? Chris: Vote 5... Stephanie. Stephanie: What the fucking hell?! Chris: The fourth person voted off... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris: *flips vote* Is too be decided.... as we have a tie. *the vote shows 'DAVE' on the parchment* Stephanie: Seriously?! Dave: Ugh... Chris: We will now revote. --PEOPLE VOTE-- Chris: Okay I have the votes... Chris: Vote 1... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris: Is for Dave. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris: While Vote 2 is for Stephanie... Chris: That's 1 vote for each... Next vote is for Dave.... Dave: *curses under breath* Damnnit... Chris: The fourth person voted out... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris: ... will be decided by a purple rock tiebreaker... Dave: *sighs in relief* Sky: ... Sugar: Wha? Ella: *covers mouth* Oh my... that's intense... Chris: Everyone grab a rock. --EVERYONE GRABS A ROCK-- Chris: Okay. Ella reveal. Ella: *reveals a black rock* Phew... Chris: Okay. Sky reveal. Sky: *reveals a black rock* I'm still in it to win it! Chris: Leonard, Sugar. One of you will be leaving... reveal. --BOTH REVEAL-- Chris: Sugar... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris: You have the purple rock. Leonard you are spared. Leonard: *big sigh of relief* Dave: Fuck... Sugar: Purple... purple rock?! What the haell! This is riggery... RIGGERY RIGGERY RIGGERY! FINE I DON'T WANNA BE ON DIS STUPID ASS TRIBE ANYWAY! *runs away crying* Stephanie: *holding in laughter* Sky: *sits back in seat* Stephanie: So Sky. Do you feel nice girl? Don't worry... I'm gonna make this your worst possible experience ever. :) Sky: *sighs* Chris: You may grab your torches and leave. Tribal council is adjourned, Final Words and Votes Votes for Stephanie: Sky, Sugar, Dave; Sky, Sugar Votes for Dave: Stephanie, Ella, Leonard; Ella, Leonard Votes for Sugar: Purple Rock (lol) Sugar: I honestly don't know what I could'a done! Maybe I could have layed low and took Aella and Leo's advice... but eh. I played a strawng game and I'm proud! I can't wait to win pageants afta' dis! Anyway. I wanna thank mah mama... my aunt... my dadda... oh and mah pig! Betsie! OH! And my homeslice cousin! Love ya gurl! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts